A Monster In My Basement
by xXMsBlackCatXx
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, but that's my problem. They say certain things are best left untold, but in my case, I'll need all the information I can get just to survive the secrets the world has kept from me. Disclamer: I don't own any form of Hellsing
1. Typical Day At Work

A Monster In My Basement

Damn it! Why do they run, there's never any talking with crooks, always running! Good thing I'm trained for this sort of thing or I would never catch him. Although, I have to admit that isn't very fun just arresting them, the thrill of the chase made this job a lot more appealing, but it can be troublesome when they don't just do as asked and come quietly. I heard the man swear under his breath glancing back and seeing I was gaining on him. Luckily for me, I was the faster one on my team, Jack was the bronze. Grinding my teeth together in mild aggravation I tackled the fleeing man to the ground instantly locking him in a hold that kept the victim's movement down to a minimum. He tried resisting by shaking furiously, I tightened my arm around his neck harsher uttering a quiet grunt warning him that his actions were useless. My legs were interlocked securely around his keeping the flaring limbs from kicking me. I heard some sirens in the back ground and fleeting feet stomp in my direction.

"Seras!" One of my partners exclaimed. "Nice! You got 'em, how you holding out mate?" He said in his heavy accent. Zach was all the from New Zealand, quiet a distance from England. He transferred to my unit about three years ago as a trainee since his main group back there didn't offer what he was looking for. He was easy on the eyes in my opinion, bright red hair that flowed down his back like a paint brush painted down his back in red. It was neatly tied back in a loose pony tail, his bangs framed his sharp yet childish appearing face. He had big grey, with a hint of green, eyes that were gleaming from the reflection of the moon's light that shown brightly under the starry sky. He was wearing a business suit, instead of the typical police uniform, that matched his hair almost flawlessly. It had a red vest and ruffled styled tie that was black with a silver jewel pinning it together, the coat was a coal colored black with matching pants and shiny black shoes to go with it. For some odd reason he always had on black gloves, something I never understood about the man even after the many years I've known him. He was my partner, not on the fields, but the one pulling the strings to each of my division's operations. He found the cases that started to arouse the people's attention and put us on it to silence the their worries and fears. He is also our money manger, buying us equipment, gear, protective armor, and other supplies we may need out in the fields. This case was the capture of a local serial killer that also has a numerous amounts of statutory rapes, murders, and thefts, he's been wanted and searched for by many other agencies, almost went on the FBI's most wanted list, too bad he'll be in jail and miss it. Multiple armed policed officers surrounded us pointing their guns, indirectly, at me. I quickly got off the vermin brushing my uniform off of any stray dirt as the other surrounding cops swiftly tackling the man and restraining him. I smiled and brushed my hands against one another making my way to Zach, standing glamorously with one hand on his hip and the other cupping his chin eyeing me as I approached.

"Wasn't easy Sir, he ran for days!" I exaggerated. He chuckled and waved his hand in his face.

"I'm sure 'e was no problem for a talented officer such as your self, eh?" He smiled and turned motioning me to follow. I glanced to my right and noticed the struggling male fight his way to one of the police cars ranting curses and promises of return. I felt proud of myself for catching him, someone who has caused the country so many headaches and anxiety over his deeds. He'll finally be put where he belongs; behind bars of the highest caliber. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders giving him a sincere smile. I didn't like to brag about my work but I loved getting it done and doing it write.

"You know I don't like to boast." He laughed briefly and placed his hand on his chest.

"My dear Seras, you are comedy! Typical workers would love to be in your position! In fact, I sometimes over hear some of the other men muttering jealously about your catches, you should be proud that so many see you in such respect." He mumbled holding his hand next to his mouth directing what he was saying towards me in a whispering type fashion while glancing to the sides to catch any listeners. I rolled my eyes and smirked well knowing this information. It wasn't a big secret that the men in our section admired me as a worker and partner, I received daily compliments on my hard work and efforts to better this country criminal by criminal. I didn't feel the need to boast on my successes, it was a team effort, not just me, and I didn't want the credit, I wanted justice. Most of the men here are competing against one another trying to be that, 'leader,' or example that the newbies look up to for guidance. It was a high honor to anyone who felt looked up to here, it was a sign of status and respect. I am loved among the population of the people and my coworkers but I refuse to flaunt my talents, I'm only doing my job and that's what I'll keep going until one day I either die or retire of age.

"So Zach, what are you doing out here, its not like you to come out to the scene of the crime and investigate yourself." I rose a brow at him smirking playfully as I poked his shoulder suspicious of his abnormal action. He smiled immediately catching on to what I was hinting.

"Clever and sharp as always, Seras." We stopped in front of his crimson colored Corvette, thin silver tires and deep tinted black windows. I didn't know too much about cars, but I know this was one of the fancier types. He pushed a button on his keys making the car lights flash and the driver's window roll down automatically. He reached in a handed me a vanilla colored envelop with a sly smile on his face. My brows lowered in confusion and curiosity at the expensive looking letter. It had my name written in a fancy cursive font on the front.

"What's this?" I asked looking up at him, watching at he sat down in his car and closed the pushed up his glasses and rose his brows at me as if he were just hearing my question. "Zach, if this is another letter of-" His hand came up to silence my words.

"Now, thats the fun of opening a letter. I have no idea what it's about, only that I was instructed to give it personally and directly to you. Also, Seras, I'll need to talk to you later about a promotion for all this good work you have so proudly done. As a reward, you have the next two nights off, spend them wisely, and expect a bonus in the mail soon!" He said cheerfully starting his car and revving the engine. I blinked in shock, how did I just earn two days off and a bonus? I opened my mouth to question but he held his hand up, again, stopping me in mid sentence. Smirking he closed his eyes and leaned his arm out the window of his car.

"As your boss, you have to, no ifs, ands, or buts, you've earned it." He smiled up at me. "Now, do as your told and go home, I'm dying to know what that letter is all about!" He laughed driving off. I smiled and shook my head. Looking back down at the letter, I wondered who had sent it and what was it about? I flipped it over to see a large seal of the Queen on the back. What in God's name would the Queen want with me?

* * *

><p>I am tired of this game. It was well played, but now its getting boring. I've resided in this manor longer than I wish to remember. It was fun seeing these weak and fragile humans claim dominance over a being such as I. Playing the role of the Hellsing's family pet dog and trump card had many amusements and even satisfied my thirsts for blood and battle. They have given me quiet the show on how daring and senseless humans truly are. These ignorant humans think that they can keep a monster of my stature chained by old blood for so long? Fools, each and every one of them. I'm sick of this game, this charade I play for the human's bidding. I am no dog, I never was from the beginning. Allowing myself to be captured by that man Abraham Hellsing was solely for my own amusement. A true night walker would never succumb to <em>human<em> control, it wasn't possible, especially a true King of the night. Soon, I'll break free of this place and show just how much of a hold these humans think they have on me. I'll show them how weak their chains and shackles truly are on me. The look on their faces will be…_delightful_.


	2. The Queen's Ultimatum

The Queen's Ultimatum

A figure drenched in darkness, only gleaming orange tinted glasses and unnatural white toothy smile could be seen in the room. Holding a wine glass filled with a red liquid sloshing it around almost eagerly the figure lifted the glass to its lips, barely moving them, a long serpent like tongue snaked out into the liquid pooling around its lower lip as it lapped it up and into its mouth. Placing the glass on a small circular table the figure folded its hand in its lap while crossing one leg over another. Tilting its head its grin extended.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you later!" I yelled waving to one of the men packing up leaving the locker room. I had changed out my blue police uniform and into my casual clothing, regular jeans, a dark grey sweater and matching grey and white sneakers. It was late and I was finally able to go home after two night shifts and a major bust. Given the next two nights off including the weekend sounded like a mini vacation! Mini or not, a vacation was a vacation and I plan to relax. I picked up my brown purse and slung it on my shoulder double checking to see if I forgot anything. Smiling at the neatness of my locker I began to close it when I saw the fancy letter sitting in the back. Grumbling I snatched it up and closed my locker heading for the front door. I waved to another group that sat huddled around a desk talking to one another, waving back they bid their goodnights. I glanced up at the midnight sky and smiled, it was a beautiful warm night, the moon was full, the stars shinning, complete bliss. I turned the corner and headed to the staff parking on the left side of the building. My car was a simple Honda Pilot, a dark blue exterior color and silver with blue lighting interior. I started to dig through my bag to find my key as I approached my car. Once I found it I pushed a button making the head lights flash and the car alarm beep twice. Opening the drivers door I plopped in and through my bag on the opposite seat. I sat back for a moment to study the strange letter given to me less than a few hours ago. Mentally sighing, I dropped the letter on top of my bag and noted to read it when I got back to the house. Shoving the key in the ignition I started the car keeping my foot on the brakes as I switched the gears into reverse. Placing my right hand on the back head rest and turning my body at an angle to look out the rear window, my eyes narrowed glancing once at the letter then back up to pull out the spot.<p>

* * *

><p>Still sitting in the throne like chair the figure drowning in darkness waited. For a moment everything seemed to stop, the tinted glasses were removed and placed on the table next to the now empty wine glass. Its bright eyes glowed in the darkness, staring at nothing in particular, excitement and anticipation radiating off it. An unearthly sigh rang out in the room as the firebrick colored eyes closed and its presence was gone.<p>

"Took you long enough," A woman stated irritatedly. Her platinum blond hair flowed down her back pooling at the base of her seat and bangs reaching past her bust. Her gloved hands were folded in front of her mouth hiding her thin lips and sharp nose. Ice colored eyes burned in annoyance and lack of patience through wide and thin circular glasses for the being forming before her. Her unflattering deep green suit hid her well mature body, with a white ruffle neck tie and a cross pinning it together. The only movement in the room was a thin stream of smoke coming from a cigar that was abandoned and left in the ash tray.

"Alucard." The taller man grinned at his slow arrival and its affect it had on the women sitting in front of him. He was an easy seven foot tall, long limbs and broad shoulders. His short jet black hair hung brushing barely against his shoulders. He had sharp features, slim nose, thin pale lips that hid the razor sharp teeth underneath, soft defined cheek bones and narrow eyes that could bring anyone in their right mind to their knees. His attire consisted of a coal colored suit with a white button up shirt and black tie that was well straightened. He had matching pants and what appeared to be skin tight knee high boots. Over the suit he had a Victorian style red trench coat the fluttered without wind by his ankles. His hands were masked with white gloves and a symbol on the back of both. Over all, he was a very attractive man. The grin spread at the mention of his name exciting him further.

"Yes, my Master, what do you request of your humble servant?" He responded bowing his head allowing the short mass of hair to fall in front of his face, rising only after a few seconds have passed in showing his respect.

"What has gotten you in such a mood? I haven't seen you like this since the last out burst of artificial vampires and ghouls that went rapid in the rural areas in London." She spoke suspiciously, her tone filled with authority. The elder male before her only lengthened his grin recalling the event.

"Yes, that was a glorious night, but no, that is not why my mood is so high." The male chuckled darkly sending a few chills up the woman's back, but did not show it physically.

"Speak!" She stated sharply. The his grin shrunk to a small smirk.

"You will find out within moments." Sighing agitated the women reached in her draw and set a gold and brown framed box on the surface of the mahogany carved desk. Inside were neatly placed cigars wrapped in an expensive gold marking where the mouth was to be placed when inhaling its addicting fumes. Picking one up she cropped off the opposite end and took a match that was laying next to her organized stack of papers, striking it and setting it to flames she puffed on the cigar allowing small puffs of smoke to float out the edges of her mouth in attempt to lighting it. When satisfied she blew out the match and set it in the ash tray keeping her lit cigar in between her middle and index finger while the tip of her thumb kept it at a horizontal angle. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose allowing the nicotine to sooth her nerves. After one more deep intake of her cigar she replied.

"Aside from that matter, I have things to discuss with you that has to deal with her Majesty. The Queen has been keeping a keen eye on the Hellsing Organization and our actions. She does not like the idea of a vampire as strong as you running about in Her country killing vampires in such a fashion that." She paused taking in another puff of her cigar. His brows rose in curiosity and anticipation.

"Yes?" The words dripping out like forbidden golden honey begging for an answer.

"The Queen, Her Majesty requests, no, demands that you will be put down." A large grin appeared on the man in black's face. There was a dense silence, he knew that there was more to come from the woman in front of him, his eyes were wide waiting excitedly for her to finish her statement. "Permanently." There was silence, he figure in black began to chuckle slowly. Moments after loud roar of laughter bursted out from the figure now shaking from his heavy laughter. Bent backwards with his hands firmly placed on his chest laughing up at the heavens eyes wide and filled with amusement and sharp abnormal teeth gleaming showing his exaggerated laugh. Swiftly he leaned forward still clutching his stomach as his laugh intensified. The woman in green eye brows knitted together in frustration at the man's response. He was being sentenced to death and here he was laughing at it like it was the funniest thing in the world. Rubbing her forehead in aggravation she took another couple of puffs of her cigar before looking up to her servant. She left the cigar to hang in her mouth while folding her hands in front of her similar to when he first entered waiting for him to finish his little out burst of what he found as 'funny.'

"Are you done yet, _servant_, I have more pressing matters to attend to than to sit here and watch you laugh at your own demise." She spoke with well hidden anger. Moments later the man before calmed his self from his fit of laughter and managed to stare deeply at his master, not failing to notice the small signs discomfort coming from the woman under his gaze.

"Yes, I am quiet _pleased_ to hear this _wonderful_ news! It just keeps getting better and better, if this night keeps going on like this it may start raining blood!" He chuckled darkly, an evil glint shown in his hell flaming eyes. His arms rose up and his head tilted back looking up at the ceiling of the room as if he were in the imagined blood rain and welcoming it. A large toothy grin appeared on his face as the image of the sky raining blood was painted in his mind. His serpent like tongue snaked out the side of his mouth and traced the perimeter of his bottom lip hungrily.

"Alucard! I demand you tell me what's going on!" She yelled, the cigar dropping carelessly from her lips and onto her desk as her hands slammed against the tender wood in rage. Alucard kept his grin on his face and looked at the enraged woman.

"That low life of a Queen wants me dead, ha. Why is that all of a sudden? The previous Queen that died sixteen years ago, giving birth to an heir seventeen years ago, didn't see me as a threat! That's a spoiled brat who was next in line as the Queen. You expect me to follow the orders of someone, some _human_ who's younger than the matured age? I refuse to kneel before such an unworthy human child. The only reason why she wants me dead is because she _fears_ me; and she knows that Hellsing is an Organization that deals with such monstrosities, such as myself. That ignorant child wants me, England's trump card disposed of, the very being that fought wars to keep the existence of my kind a secret and oblivious from man kind. How foolish!" The vampire spoke clearly with amusement ringing in his voice.

"Alucard! How dare you speak of Her Majesty in such-" He smiled narrowing his eyes at her.

"I know you distaste this new Queen, I can sense it, but your loyalties to the Crown are strong and you would dare not break them to shame your family name, am I correct, Integra." He grinned, he could see the reality clear as night on her face. He knew the thoughts but she fought against them because of her loyalties to the Crown. His smirk faded as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned slightly to the side tilting his head becoming more serious. "So let me ask you this, Integra, what will you do? You know that I am your trump card, your secret weapon. You can unleash the fires of hell and make rivers and oceans run red at a single command! That or a child's whim! Someone challenging _your_ credentials! What will you do, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing?" Alucard spoke in a challenging tone. His flaming eyes narrowed watching the woman have a mental debate. She knew he was right, a child with little to no experience was stripping her of her influence and using it in Her own desires, then again, Integra was never the one to back down when her judgment was questioned. She had built her reputation up only for it to get knocked down by some snobby rich kid that happened to be the next Queen of England? As it appears to be, yes. Her eyes narrowed in realization that her actions were futile. Even with the power she steadily built up there was no way a pawn could go against a Queen? She was under the Queen, even if she disagreed with her actions, she could not and would not go against the Queen.

"I will, follow through with what the Queen has asked of me. I refuse to break this family's name because I disagreed with Her Majesty's ways. She is young and, needs time." She spoke as if she was disbelieving her self; she did, but didn't see another way around it but to submit. Alucard's proud smirk instantly disappeared at what he heard. Disgust and shock filled his burning eyes as he stared at the woman before.

"I see, you are not the same woman I once new for the last two decades. What happened to that strong and determined young woman that rose above the odds and struck down her enemy without remorse? That burning will that had endless limits and that swift thirst and rage for the blood of your opponents? Now, I see nothing but a sniveling human succumbing to the lower ranks! You disgust me." He spat taking a disappointed step back away from the creature he once respected.

"Don't take that tone-"

"Silence!" He roared, eyes flaming with revulsion. "You Integra are no longer a human acceptable for my respect!" The platinum blonde glared at him and stood abruptly.

"I don't give a damn if you respect me or not, you are my servant bounded by the blood of my ancestors and there's no escaping that fact!" The ancient vampire's shadows slipped from his body and pooled around the floor and behind him making him look even deadlier. The light was blocked by them making only his eyes visible to the human before him. The seals on his white gloves began to burn red.

"Would you like to test that theory, Miss Hellsing?"


	3. House Guest

House Guest

A silhouette with unnatural grace walked towards the woods with only angry flaming red eyes that glared out into the distance could be seen from the figure. Behind it was a large mansion burning from the grounds up, hundreds of screaming voices crying out orders to stop the fire. In the distance a woman with a raging ear piercing voice yelled at various people giving commands and instructions. The dark figure paid no attention to the scene unfolding behind, only advanced onward with a large coffin hovering closely behind. Blinking once a large ominous grin, white sharp teeth shown brightly with the help of the moon.

* * *

><p>It's been a long night, I think I'll go to the mansion and relax for a little while. The road seems darker, I can understand that there aren't any lights, but really, this is ridiculous! I have two homes, one that's an apartment that I rent with monthly payments and a mansion that my parents bought for me. I lived there even after they were murdered almost ten years ago. I had no other place to go and I didn't want to be taken away from the house. I had two butlers that were also provided by my parents, but they didn't leave after they were killed. In stead swore to stay and serve me, which I didn't mind or object to since it was their choice. They don't have much work to do there, just maintaining the house when I'm gone so it made me feel less guilty. I also have a dog that was given to me when I turned thirteen as a birthday present. I wouldn't say I live the life of luxury, more like, I don't live normally. Most people in London don't have two homes, and if they do they were fabulously wealthy, unlike me who is a normal working class citizen. I don't know much about my past, its like someone took an eraser and smudged up every memory in my head from before my thirteenth birthday. Grumbling, I leaned forwards and rested my chin against the steering wheel almost feeling the ground against my chin from every rock or little bump the tires hit. I peaked over at the letter sitting on top of my bag then back at the dimly lit road. The only thing I could see was about a ten foot range of the road provided by my head lights and the outline of dark trees as I drove by. Not even the moon provided good lighting. Letting out a long sigh, I turned off the radio to drive in quiet. This road seemed longer than I remember, either that or I'm just getting tired. I blinked and sat up shaking my head.<p>

"Eyes on the road Seras, we're almost home and once we get there we can crack open that letter with a hot cup of tea and a couple of cookies. Yes, that sounds nice." I smiled and continued to day dream about the wonders hidden inside that envelop. I started humming a song that suddenly popped into my mind, tapping my fingers to the beats in my head against the steering wheel. Squinting, I suddenly saw something on the road ahead. Unable to make it out, or process the thought of slowing down, I leaned over the wheel trying to figure out what on earth was on the road. This all happened in a matter of seconds. My eyes widened as the figure came into the light of my head lights. It was a tall man in a long red trench coat, but that wasn't the thing that scared me the most. He was bleeding everywhere, even some of his jet black short hair had hints of red in it. He turned and looked at me tilting his head with these ominous fiery red eyes, his face was covered in blood, but that was the thing I couldn't stop looking at; my brain failed to process the fact that the bloody man was standing in the middle of the road and I was three-seconds away from him. I quickly slammed my foot on my brakes, but it was too late, I hit the man and felt the car jerk as I ran over his body. Once I came to a sharp stop, I stared out in the distance shocked at what just happened. I hope that man wasn't dead, but the impact was dead on, there was no way he wasn't seriously hurt. I quickly shook my head and stepped out the car, the air was filled with the coppery smell of blood. My eyes widened even more when I saw the amount of blood on the hood of my car, gulping I ran around to see the man's dangled body lying in the street with his blood pooling around him. I let out a shaky breath as I slowly made my way to him. I kneeled down and placed my two finger on his neck to check his pulse to check if he was still alive. My heart raced feeling a small beat, but that was enough to hope that this man could be saved. I ran back over to my car and opened the trunk, I lowered the seats so they folded into the floor extending the trunk's space. I opened the passenger's door and felt around under the seat for a blanket that I kept for emergencies. Finding it I quickly threw it in the trunk and ran back around to the man lying on the ground. I took a deep breath, regretting it because of the strong smell of blood, but sucked it up anyway. There was a life on the line and I couldn't be bothered with petty things like the smell of blood. I dug my arms under his shoulders to slowly ease him onto my back, I could feel his blood staining my clothes as it leaked down my neck, through my shirt and past my legs. This man was dying, I needed to get him to the house and fast! The image of my parent's slaughter flashed in my mind for a moment causing me to visibly flinch, I would not let this man die!

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, a new force of determination and strength bursted inside of my pulling the man on my back up a little higher. I moved my legs forward heading for the car, the man was much bigger than me, that much was clear, his legs dragged against the ground and his chin was on the top of my head. I felt his blood drip down in between my eyes, I would not let him die! My legs felt like giving in but I was only a step away, with a quick burst of energy I turned around and laid the man on his back, his blood quickly stained everything it touched. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped him up in it in a feeble attempt to settle the blood. I looked at the man's face, he was handsome, even covered in blood. I shook the thoughts from my mind, he'll be dead is I don't hurry up. I lifted his legs and bent them so he would fit in the car completely. Making sure he was in I closed the trunk's door and made my way back to the drivers seat. I opened the door and noticed in the side mirror the amount of blood that was on the ground. I turned to look at it almost fearfully. there were rarely any people driving down this road but, it would be very strange to find a trail of blood in one stop wiped to another without anymore traces. Bitting my lip, I decided I'd come back to clean up the mess after I saved this man. Jumping in I closed the door and slammed back on the gas petal. I wasn't too far away, I was almost there. I glanced back in the rear view mirror to look at the pale man, biting my lip harder hoping that it wasn't too late. I saw the mansion come into view, I pulled up to the large metal gate and beeped the horn. On the left there was a brick wall that blocked the view of the house only allowing the roof to be seen. A camera turned and pointed in my direction, a monitor suddenly turned on from the side of the wall and the face of my head butler, Sebastian Michaelis(1), appeared on it.

"Hello Ms. Victoria, I am pleased-is everything all right?" He asked suddenly noticing my blood drenched self shock and worry was clear on his face. He was a young man about his late twenties just a little older than me, his hair was jet black with a long bang that covered the left side of his face and a shorter one that stopped around the middle of his cheek. It framed his face in an upside down 'V' giving him a very dark and seductive look. His eyes were coal black with hints of grey near the pupil, thin lips and a soft but slightly pointed nose that complemented his face. I always admired his unnatural beauty, but he would always shake his head and say, 'nonsense,' waving his hand and carry on with his work. I nodded quickly and replied.

"Yes, I'm okay, send Bernard(2) to get medical supplies and meet me at the front door, quickly!" He bowed his head and replied with a quick yes, before the screen went black and the large gate opened. When I saw enough space for my car to fit through I raced in, not waiting for the gate to open completely. The front yard was a large semicircle with thin trees framing its perimeter. Going down the middle of the semi circled yard was a stone path to a large fountain that squirted water out from the top to elegantly drip down the edges of the spiral shaped center piece in the middle. The Mansion was big in my opinion, I was four stories high and about five large window spaces back. It was the place I called home. I hit the brakes hard again and swerved the car around to the back was facing the large wooden double doors. I shut off the engine and unlocked the doors and briskly walked to the back. Sebastian pushed the doors open and walked down with a black bag in hand. I opened the truck and his eyes widened slightly in shocked, before they narrowed with a bone chilling smirk appeared on his features. I didn't understand this reaction and looked at him in disbelief. This man was dying and he was standing there smirking at him?

"Miss Victoria, I'll have one of the chamber maids attend to your ruined clothes and stained interior. Please allow myself and Bernard to handle this." He smiled brightly at me as if this wasn't a serious moment. I was never one to question him, he was always right or knew what he was doing so I nodded and left the strange man in his hands. He snapped his fingers and out came a housekeeper named Iris Dixon. She was older than me, I think thirty-two, she had long brown hair that was neatly pulled up into a bun with a strand of wavy hair in front of her right eye. The bun was held together in a white ribbon, she had a black dress the stopped by the middle of her thighs. Another white ruffled type dress under neath to cover more of her slightly exposed legs. The black part of the dress stopped a few inches past the shoulders and the white part came out and stopped a few inches past that. The black part was opened in a V-neck type fashion but the white dress under it covered the opened area around the collar making it look like a ruffled top. Her shoes went up to her thighs, with long socks that were hidden by a white guarder tied by a black ribbon to keep it from falling off. In my opinion, I didn't think the outfits were bad at all, not too skimpy but enough to show status, personally chosen by Sebastian and agreed on with the rest of the women in the house.

"Please come with me Miss Victoria, I'll have your bath prepared and your clothing washed." I smiled and headed up the stairs into the mansion. Stopping at the top I looked back at the man laying down bleeding all over the place, Sebastian stood there watching me with the same smirk. His favored tail coat was neatly ironed and smooth always looking sharp. Softening his watch, he folded his hands behind his back elegantly and raised his chin.

"Go on Seras, I'll see you in a few moments." He smiled and rose a brow waiting for my approval. I sighed and turned my gaze to the man in red who's legs were the only thing I could see. A soft hand was placed on my shoulder, turning to face Bernard. He was much older, than anyone in the house. His eyes were squinted and thin with wrinkle marks along his eyes and his cheeks showing his age. He smiled softly showing even more wrinkles on his face. His hair was solid white that was fashionably slicked back with a fuzzy white mustache that almost covered his entire upper lip. He was like the grandfather I never had always looking out for me and taking care of the more fatherly type things. He told me once before he had a granddaughter that died of consumption. I felt terrible but he told me that the look in my eyes always reminded him of her. He told me that every time he sees me he sees his granddaughter, this put the pain in my heart for his deceased loved one fade when I knew that I could make his heart a little happier. Turning into the house the large double doors were closed behind me by Iris.

"Miss Victoria, please head for your changing room I'll be there momentarily to assist you after I heat up your bath." I nodded and made my way to my room.

"Also, can you get my stuff out my car please, I left it in there and there is an important letter that I have to read." Iris placed her right hand on her left breast and bowed her head out of respect. My parents were wealthy yes, but I honestly didn't like them treating me like some fragile jewel. I was more than capable to take of myself and I proved it to them by living on my on and maintaining an apartment in town. They would always say they didn't do it because they had to but because they wanted to, no matter how much I told them I'd prefer if they did not treat me that way, they would all just bow and say, 'We are here to serve you, Miss Victoria; we will protect you with our lives, for it is our solum oath to serve and protect you. This is our choice,' and leave it at that.

"Would you like me to bring it to whist you bathe My Lady?" I nodded not once turning to look back at her.

"Yes, that will do."

* * *

><p>The tall man standing up right in front of his Master's bloodied car had a chilling smirk planted on his lips. He took a step forward pulling the edge of his glove to straighten them. He raised his head slightly and looked almost smugly at the man in red before him folding his hands behind his back, he spoke.<p>

"My, my, what has Miss Victoria done to you, it appears as if you tasted some of her rage?" He stated almost questioningly. There was a dark eerie chuckle from the man lying in the trunk. The motionless figure twitched then slowly began to rise, blood still dripping from many points of his body. His flaming red eyes burned brightly as black tendrils seeped out his body and gradually the blood disappeared from both the vehicle and his body. A long serpent like tongue slithered out from the sides of his inviting lips and lapped up a small forgotten trail of blood on the side of his cheek. He slouched forward to refrain hitting his head on the roof of the car, leaning on his legs with his arms resting against his thighs. His jet black hair covered half his face as burning firebrick eyes met with another pair of softer cat like red eyes.

"Its been a while, has it not _demon_?" The man in red said with a white toothy grin eyes narrowing slightly staring at the man before. "You also, Bernard, its been much too long." The eldest of the men placed his right hand on his chest and bowed his head.

"Yes, it has been about two decades since we've last seen you, Sir." He spoke with practiced grace and a gentile British accent.

"So tell us, what caused my Lady to barge in the mansion with such worry over a bloodied mess such as yourself?" The man in red's smirk widened to an inhuman point showing off his sharp white teeth.

"Funny story actually, I haven't met such a woman with such fire in her soul since Integra became the new Hellsing leader. Is that why you are here, are you after this young woman's soul?" He sneered slyly at the butler before him calculating and questioning his purposes. The male chuckled quietly a held his posture.

"No, this is my choice. I am a loyal _servant_, carrying out my orders as followed. Although, I would like to say that I am doing this not only for my amusement as you have done for the last few years, but because I have been freed and wish to live my life watching worthy humans fight for dominance and power, knowledge and wisdom, life and death. Surely you know what I'm going on about, don't you _Alucard_?" He chuckled and nodded, eyes narrowing in agreement.

"_Yes_, watching the world grow up has been quiet amusing. The struggle between man kind and the supernaturals have been rather, _interesting_, a perfect example stands before me." He chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head back. "You also mentioned that you have been freed? Did that child finally die, or does he still breathe the immortal breath?" The butler's face dropped in the slightest, his hands that were once folded neatly behind were now hanging beside him.

"No, he was killed by order of the new Queen, but he freed me with one last order and that was to serve under Her Majesty. The Young Master knew something was going on and decided to investigate after the previous Queen's death and the birth of the heir. I'd assume that the Hellsing Organization is directly involved with the Queen and does as She asks?" Alucard nodded and entangled his gloved hands together.

"Yes, and I presume that the boy was smart enough to see that something wasn't right and was silenced?" The butler nodded with a grim look on his face. Alucard smirked at the sudden emotion. "Don't tell me you've developed a soft spot for the boy, I know you've been under his wing and cooking up his soul, but I never would have thought that you'd develop a liking to the creature." He chuckled.

"I do not like the boy, but his fiery soul. I admired and respected him and was pleased to serve under him. It was the most fun I had in centuries, wouldn't you agree, after all you have served with your human from before she was even a thought, correct?" The man in red growled at the memory.

"That boy was smart enough to see the charade behind the new Queen and deiced to dig into the situation ultimately getting his self killed. The death of the previous Queen was not expected by anyone, not even her personal doctors could fathom why or how the Queen suddenly died. The heir to the throne was obviously too young and had someone come in to tutor and raise the child, but those who had half a brain could see that something was up. Within the last few years that stuck up little brat had executed many loyal people, including that boy of yours, and now has even corrupted the mind of my Master. This much I know, but I have the feeling there is more to it. Oh how fun this will be to watch unfold!" He laughed loudly clutching his chest.

"Of course there's more to it, humans never fail at amusing us, now let me share with you my knowledge and hope you can help solve this little puzzle. Now, the Young Master managed to figure out that something happened between the birth of the new heir and the death of Her Majesty. He had reason to believe that the sudden appearance of the tutor had something to do with it, but was shut out of the palace due to the Queen's death and the decisions of the new tutor. Years went by and the Young Master was still not allowed back to the palace or near the new Queen until about sixteen years later, when She made her first public appearance. Of course the public was pleased to see a new healthy Queen in the makings after years of famine and poverty, even though not much has changed since then. Once the Young Master was granted permission, with his status and influence, he was allowed back in the palace and continued his investigation. He later found some documents, that I have copies of locked away in my quarters, that the Young Master has received from the Queen's personal office. They weren't much of a lead for us, but it was enough to give us something to begin with. They were files of financial plans and documents, people in the palace, and a blank birth record. The Young Master studied the papers and had me copy them immediately to avoid suspicion and misplacement of the papers. Several weeks later the Young Master had come across something quiet shocking, he found a needle in the nightstand in the Queen's room with drops left of a light green liquid inside. We took pictures and managed to get the last drops out and into a sealed vial for research later. We were both caught by the new Queen and her body guards, screaming falsely, my Master was sentenced to death for treason. He told me that I shall stay true to Her Majesty and serve Her, that was his final order. I was the one who ended up killing him as punishment for my crimes. She wanted me to stay and work for her _personally_ but I resigned and decided to continue my fallen master's work out of curiosity." Alucard leaded back with his brows up tentatively.

"Quiet a story you have there, so tell me this, how did you come across this young woman and become her servant?" He smiled lazily and crossed his arms over his chest. "She doesn't seem like the type to make a deal with the devil, she's too," He paused for a moment in thought. "_Innocent_." The butler smirked at the man's sharpness, he was right, she wasn't the type that made deals with the devil.

"You're right, she doesn't even know what I truly am, any of us for that matter. The girl has an interesting back ground that I still fail to piece together; lacking the sufficient amount of information. She is an orphan, no back ground, no medical records, nothing. Her entire background is empty as if it were wiped clean from the earth. The orphanage who provided for the girl said that an anonymous woman came to them and said her last name was Victoria and left as mysteriously as she came. At the time I had already collected traces of DNA from the passed away Queen and the current one and compared them. Every time it was a fail and the conclusion came to me, the girl sitting on the throne was not the Queen's kin. This was a shock to me and exciting, the Queen was a fake and no one knew it, except myself. Then there was the problem of me trying to prove this to others."

"This is where I end up meeting Miss Victoria. Her parents came to me with a strange request, knowing exactly what I was and the price of my services. We sealed the contract and I was taken back to this mansion to meet Miss Victoria as an infant. I was beginning to think that this was an obstacle in my efforts to find the missing child, but I thought this would be another place I could continue my work without out suspicion. The parents were acting very paranoid and it confused me, you would think that a couple who adopted a baby would be happy, but they were the complete opposite. Windows were always kept closed, doors stayed locked, the entire estate was on lock down every second of the day and night. I questioned them, but they only turned pale and walked away every time I questioned them. After a few years their strange behavior relaxed but they dared not to tell me a thing. They said that it was best left unsaid, but that wasn't good enough. I began looking into their backgrounds and like the child I found nothing, they were nonexistent people living remotely. This confused me even more and I couldn't find a lead, not a single clue and it didn't help with the lack of time put in for the missing heir. Few years later the father became an officer and had a name change, the mother remained at home and tended to the adopted child rarely leaving the child alone. They later hired another woman here, Iris, who was also a being like your self, then Bernard, and then Olivia."

"After another few years spent with the couple and the child I began to piece everything together. They lived in fear for a while, far away from civilization and people in general, and only seemed to hire supernaturals. These people were hiding something from someone dangerous and it peaked my interest once I realized this. The lack of information didn't help nor did their constant refusal of telling me anything about themselves. Soon, when Miss Victoria was ten they went back to their paranoid state again. Weeks after, they decided to finish our agreement, doing as they ask I created a copy of the ten year old without flaws and kept her in a different room. Their instructions were strange but I had reason to believe that they knew what they were doing. Miss Victoria was locked in the basement with Olivia and Iris for the duration of the day, when it was night time the couple's paranoia completely shifted into seriousness; I also happened to note that the father had kept his police uniform on for the last three days."

"At around nine o'clock, a group of an unidentified organization came in and trashed everything; they were searching for something. I was ordered to stay near by but to not interfere with what was about to happen. Clearly knowing more than I did about what was going on. I watched them get slaughtered with very little restrain which puzzled me again. These people knew they were going to die, they were just waiting for the time it would come. After I witnessed the slaughter, I saw the young girl, that was told to be kept in the basement, in a closest hiding and watching the death of her foster parents. I was told that she was supposed to stay down in the basement for the day, but when I questioned Olivia and Iris they told me that the parents had told Miss Victoria was to 'hide' in the closet. Then I figured that the parents had this set up, they wanted her to see their demise, for what purpose, that is unknown. Also, the group that destroyed the place, did not seem to focus on the killing of the couple, but more towards the fake I created. This was another mystery in itself that I haven't figured out yet. Maybe with you're help we can get twice as much work done. Mind giving an old friend a hand?" He finished with a smirk. Alucard seemed very interested in what he was hearing.

"Humans this day and age will never cease to amuse me." He chuckled darkly and stood up his full height. "I shall help you on your little quest to find this missing Princess and the mystery behind the unknown girl. This should be fun!" He grinned staring at the butler before him.

"I'm glad you can tag along for the ride Alucard, with you here things may be a little more interesting? Wouldn't you say?" He said slyly walking around the car and to the driver's seat. Alucard laughed swinging his head back and clutching his black coal colored suit jacket. The butler smiled ominously starting the car and driving off to park it in the back.

"Please follow me this way Master Alucard, I'll show you to your room." He man stopped laughing and turned to look at Bernard who was bowing again out of respect. His gaze soften and his maniacal grin reduced to a small smirk.

"No need for formalities, my old friend, we must catch up once we've settled down." The older man smiled, wrinkled growing on his face and he tilted his head slightly to nod at Alucard.

"I'll prepare a treat for you, I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Victorian Mansion."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry, I wasn't able to update this sooner, but I became extremely busy and sick at the same time and I couldn't find any time to work on it. So, I've made it up to you and made this chapter a lot longer than I planed to. I hope you enjoy the plots presented! Any feed back please send me a Privet Message or Review, anything you'd like to see happen or change you know what to do and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Borrowed from the Anime Black Butler, because I felt lazy and thought he'd be a good character for this kind of story.

Also borrowed from the Anime Black Butler, image Tanaka in his non steamed out form.


	4. Hospitality

Hospitality

Letting out a content sigh as my body slowly slid into the warm bath, I left my arms to float in the water relaxing every muscle. My bath was old fashion, it looked like a giant wooden bucket with metal straps around it keeping it together. Surrounding the bath was a wooden Sauna with a towel rack and a curtain for changing. It was literally a bath room, just without the toilet. There was a soft knock on the door behind me, glancing to the side I silently granted the person access.

"Good Evening my Lady, today's selection of tea is White Chai, I hope this is to your liking. I will also bring you your letter in a moment." She set the silver tray on a table next to the tub and poured the tea into a small white cup. Sighing again I slowly sank down under the water making bubbles before rising up to breathe.

"Good Evening Miss Victoria." Squealing I sank back down to hide my nudity from Sebastian who miraculously appeared in front of me.

"Hello Sebastian, is there something you need?" I blinked confused, typically he lets Iris or Olivia take care of the more privet things, so him coming in my bathroom now meant that whatever he had to say was important. He smiled and folded his hands behind his back straightening his self out.

"I came to inform you that the man you saved will be fine, in fact he is currently residing in one of the rooms down stairs talking to Bernard. Now that you have a guest you have to be hospitable and as the head of the house taking a bath is not the most appropriate way to do it." I frowned, I was really looking forward to this bath, I didn't ask for a man to walk out in the middle of the street so I could run him over!

"Alright, I'll cut my bath short and meet this genius who decided to walk out in front of my car." I heard chuckling from Sebastian and he walked around and picked up a towel.

"Iris get Seras' clothing ready for her to meet her new guest." Bowing silently she picked up the silver tray and walked out the door. I stood up with my back facing Sebastian, a moment pasted and a towel was wrapped around my body. Holding it together I stepped out and onto a fuzzy carpet leading to the door. Behind me Sebastian following opening the door and allowing me out first before closing the door after him. Olivia was standing in front of the door and when she saw me she bowed.

"I'll clean up in the bath room and the start dinner up for you." Nodding she walked pasted me and into the bath room to start her work. My room was on the fourth floor and all the way to the back, I had the biggest room. I glanced at Sebastian who's smile didn't fade which made me wonder. He seemed so relaxed about the guy in my trunk, like it wasn't an emergency. Maybe he knew something I didn't, then again he always does. I rubbed my arms feeling a chill from the lack of clothing. Sebastian walked in front of me once we made it to my door. Opening it I walked in and headed for my bed. On the right of the double door leading into my room there is my walk in closet, next to that door in a large wooden dresser with red colored details carved into it. The bed was against the wall in the center, along the side of the bed on the walls were two large windows that showed the large back yard that looked almost endless. Large red curtains hung framing the windows. My bed was king sized with red and white decorative pillows, the comforter was red on the outside and folded back to show the white inside. The head board was a dark wooden color and was about two and a half feet up. On each side of the bed there's a night stand with a little lamp. To the left of the bed was a row of book shelves, three to be exact. Facing the shelves were matching red couches complete with red and white pillows. In between the two couches were a tall lamp and a small coffee table. I walked over to my large bed and sat down while Sebastian went into my closet to find one of my evening dresses.

"Sebastian, I have a question." I wanted to know what he knew, there was always something he knew that I didn't and it irked me.

"Please ask." He said not looking in my direction flipping between different clothes.

"Do you know the man that I hit?" His action paused for a moment and just as suddenly as he froze he continued his search.

"I'll introduce you to him in a moment, first, your clothing." He walked over holding up a plain light blue dress with long sleeves and it stopped just below my knees. He placed it on the bed and walked out to the door. It opened to show Iris waiting patiently in front. Sebastian said a few things unheard by me, Iris nodded and walked in my room as Sebastian left. Nothing was said from her, she only took my towel down and silently told me to stand up. I raised my arms up so she could dry my body. I stood there naked and cold, missing my warm bath. Iris picked up a bottle of lotion left from my last bath and squirt some in her hands. Rubbing it in circular motions she kneeled down and began to rub the cool lotion on my legs. I shivered as her hands went up my legs and near my more privet area.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable My Lady." She said suddenly stopping to look up at me. I shook my head and blinked looking away from her.

"I'm fine, please hurry up." I needed to meet this stranger in my home. She nodded and quickly finished the rest my body. She walked over to my dresser and searched for my bra and panties. I sat back down on my bed and looked out at the moon. It was always more beautiful than the sun, in my opinion. At least I could look at it without going blind, I smiled at that thought. The moon seems, I paused my eyes widening and my mouth gaping slightly. The moon turned a deep red color making the sky look like it was painted in blood. I felt my body shake, what was this feeling? I gripped the sheets of my bed and leaned away from the window. What was this feeling of terror? It was over powering, I felt weak and vulnerable. Snapping my eyes away from the moon I looked around my room to see an even worse sight. There was blood dripping from splatters on the ceiling and walls, my furniture was destroyed and stained in red, there were small holes in the walls, just so much blood. My vision began to fade the room red, I could feel tears building up. What was I seeing? I moved my hand to wipe my tears away and saw my hands stained in the red blood, along with my bare legs, stomach and bust. I was covered in it. I froze, I couldn't move. Blood, so much blood, on me, on my hands? I felt a tear fall from my eye down onto my lap. My eyes widened more if possible, I lifted my hand to touch the tear the dripped from my eye and looked at it. It was more blood, I was crying blood. What did this mean? I let in a small amount of air before screaming at the top of my lungs. My vision blurred red again, I looked at my hands and saw more drops of blood fall from my eyes onto my shaking hands. My throat burned from the lack of air, I couldn't breath, my chest hurt, my eyes stained with bloody tears and a vision of red. I looked up and saw hands reach out and grab my shoulders. Instantly, everything changed back to normal. Sebastian's hands were on my shoulders, he was staring at me hard, confused, worried, and calculating. I looked out the window at the moon, it was back to its normal lunar color. The sky was its dark blue illuminated by the moon's light, the room was normal again. I looked back down at my hands and saw that they were free of blood. My entire body didn't have a trace of blood on it.

"Seras!" Sebastian said more forcefully, shaking my shoulders with a slight jerk to get me to pay attention to him. I blinked and felt another warm tear roll down my cheek. He sighed making a more relived face and moved one of his hands up to rub the tear away. I followed his hand to check, but it wasn't stained red, it was lightly grey from wetness of a normal tear. He stood up straight and turned his head to say something to Iris who had a worried look on her face. I leaned forward and grabbed his sleeve preventing him from leaving. He turned a moment to look at me then back at Iris. He nodded to Iris, she understanding bowed and turned to leave. I didn't care at the moment that I was nude in front of him. I just wanted him to stay by my side. He sat down on the bed in front of me, he placed one hand behind my head as his other hand reached out and only his middle and ring fingers touched my forehead, the other hovered next to them. He slowly moved them down the bridge of my nose and smiled. I watched his face trying to figure out what just happened and why, like he held all the answers. I felt another warm tear drip down my cheek as I watched him.

"Sleep Seras." He whispered. I didn't want to but my body refused to stay awake and blanked out.

INSERT POV CHANGE LINE HERE

There was a soft click of a person's heel against stone floorings. A wooden door was opened with a loud squeaking sound and closed after the man had entered.

"So, where is the mistress of the house?" The man in red questioned with unhidden amusement. "I thought I'd be greeted more _formally_." He said with hunger in his voice. The young man standing before him made a slightly irritated face.

"She isn't well at the moment." He stated bluntly. "It could be due to today's events that she has been over worked and may have been _seeing_ things." The man in red sitting across the room chuckled.

"Was it the site of her own doing the cause?" He said folding his arms and leaning back smugly in his chair. The younger man rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his elbows.

"I would hardly call it her own doing Mr. Alucard, since it was you who walked in front of her car a bloody mess." The white haired man said knowingly standing next to Alucard.

"Then again Bernard, many would swerve out of the way to avoid hitting a person on the road, but your mistress up there kept her foot on the gas and hit me dead on, I'd have to say she's partially at fault too." Alucard said trying to play an innocent face, which melted into a smirk. "So tell me, _demon_, now that you have witness that fire in her soul, as I've said before, what will you do?"

"I have to go for now Alucard, please stay down here until I return, I need to tend to My Lady." With a blank face he bowed once and turned out the door without another word. Alucard sat there with a large grin on his face only growing by the seconds. Within the dead of silence there was a small chuckle that grew into a more comfortable laugh. Bernard turned to look at the man confused.

"Mr. Alucard?" The man next to him only laughed harder, clutching his stomach in a mad laughter. In the pitch black halls leading up from the basement only the man's steps and the faint sound of the other's laughter was heard. The young male heard the laugh smirked to his self, his eyes changed to a cat like slits that glowed brightly.


	5. Short Note, Please Read

Hello Dearest Readers,

I have returned to put it simply! I have noticed that many people have still been reading my stories to this day and I cannot begin to explain how happy I am to know that I have such dedicated readers! I apologize for my long absence and I hope that you do all continue to read my works. I thank you if you still waited for the updates of my stories, I am working on them as you read this short message. I am also writing two new stories that will not come out for a while because I made so many mistakes it does not make much sense. It is to be hoped that I can get a chapter out for each story before the end of the month. I am truly honored to have such lovely fans of my work and I cannot thank all of you enough. This message will be taken down when the next chapter is ready to be updated. Again, I thank all my dedicated readers and I apologize for my absence. I hope you all enjoy future chapters as you did with the previous and as another way of saying sorry again I will include bonus chapters in each of my stories based off the reviews I receive. In other words, I will select one reviewer's idea and add it into the story, with their consent of course, along with their name. Bonus chapters will be a short add on, it will detour off the story line a bit, but follow along in the story's current plot. If you would like to take part in this you may either send me a privet message or submit a review stating your idea, a reasonable name for the chapter, and your permission to use your idea in my story. Thank you all for taking the time to read this short message and I await excitedly your thoughts, ideas, and opinions of future chapters.

Sincerely,

Ms. Black Cat


End file.
